


Lucky Item 2

by JackieWepps



Series: Missing [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima's lucky item is missing AGAIN! Midorima wonders how this could be until he is contacted by Takao<br/>What happened and what is Midorima's lucky item?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item 2

**Author's Note:**

> For this work it is probably a good idea to have read at least the previous story "Scissors" first, to get a grasp of what is going on. Also, maybe it's a good idea to have read the others in the series as well, since this work is kind of a follow up on the entire series.

Midorima’s routine was as strictly followed as ever. There was not a single flaw in what he was doing that could cause misfortune to fall upon him. The breakfast was the same as it had always been and so was the routine of watching Oha-asa in the morning. The TV was already on the right channel.

Midorima listened for when Cancer’s turn came up while eating slowly. He wasn’t in a hurry today. He could feel it in his body, if he just got today’s lucky item today would be just perfect.

Cancer’s turn came and Midorima listened carefully to every detail about his horoscope. It was exactly as he had sensed. He just had to get his hands on his lucky item and this might become one of the best days he had had in a while.

By the mention of the lucky item, however, Midorima froze in the middle of a movement. Just the thought of how simple it was made him feel slightly amused, but how would he manage this? The first thing he could do was to just go to school and pray that Takao wouldn’t try to ruin his luck again. How good was Scorpio’s luck today anyway?

Midorima had no time to think of this as he soon looked up and realized he had to leave the house soon if he wanted to be sure to make it to class in time. Not like it mattered, he would always make it somehow, even if he left the house five minutes late. But it was a bad idea to push his own luck.

* * *

 

The walk to school went just perfectly and it also went fine once he made it to class. Something was missing though. Midorima didn’t notice at first because he usually arrived after Takao, but once class started, his partner still had yet to show up.

Because of the lack of Takao being around, somehow it felt like Midorima’s luck was slowly crumbling, disappearing into nothing. The worst part was that he couldn’t seem to do anything about the matter, no matter how hard he struggled.

He had received a text from Takao the day before, saying he would be absent for school that day. Midorima had found it a bit suspicious. Knowing Takao and all the things he had been up to lately, the thing of him being absent from school could only mean nothing good. Midorima found himself wondering if he had taken the pranks too far.

But who had Takao pranked, and who had he still yet to prank?

He had pranked Midorima that one time with the mechanical pencils. He had taken it far, but Midorima wouldn’t consider it too far, and if he had wanted to prank someone from Shuutoku he could just stay at school. That was easier.

Then there had been the incident with Kaijou’s basketballs. Had Takao gone back to Kaijou and pulled something? Probably not. Maybe Kise could be fooled but his senpais were far from dumb and Kise was at least smart enough to know to rely on their words.

Then there was Kuroko, the last time they had interacted with each other was at the practice game between their schools. Seirin had showed up a bit late for the game and Kagami’s uniform had been soaking wet. Midorima had no idea of what had happened, but he was sure Takao knew. It hadn’t gone by his attention that Takao and Kuroko had spoken in hushed voices after the game and Takao had seemed a bit nervous.

Then there had been the whole thing when Aomine was sent half way across the country in search of a teammate only to realize that Takao had brought said teammate to Shuutoku. It wouldn’t surprise Midorima if had tried pranking Aomine again and been knocked out cold somewhere. Maybe he should call Aomine and ask later, if Takao didn’t show up on his own.

Then there had been the story Takao had told last week as an excuse of why he hadn’t brought Midorima’s lucky item that day. According to the story, Takao had tried to prank Murasakibara of all people but it had somewhat gone wrong and Murasakibara had ended up stealing the limited edition chips Takao had bought for Midorima. There wasn’t a chance in the world that Takao would prank the same person within two weeks.

Midorima froze. He was now sitting at lunch, alone and with the chopsticks midair. If Takao had gone and pranked Akashi… No he couldn’t have, not even an idiot would do that unless he had a death-wish. Then again, judging by Takao’s actions lately, this was probably just what he had.

Midorima was snapped out of his frozen position when he noticed his cellphone was ringing. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID and answered.

“Midorima Shintarou speaking,” he said.

“Shin-chan?” It was Takao’s voice, but it sounded weird, like he was in pain.

“Takao, where are you, and why are you calling at a time like this?” Midorima asked, not failing to let the irritation show in his voice.

“Gomenne, Shin-chan,” Takao said. “I’m in trouble,”

Midorima sighed. He had figured as much. “Who did you prank this time?”

“That… Akashi,” Takao hesitated slightly before letting the name escape his lips. The name wasn’t very surprising, not half as surprising as the fear in Takao’s voice when he spoke the name.

Midorima wondered what Akashi had pulled Takao through that could make the other fear him so much. He had highly doubted the day would ever come when Takao got scared of anything. In fact he had been willing to bet all his lucky items that the day would never come.

“What’s the punishment?” Midorima asked.

Takao was silent for a bit. “A beating and…” Takao trailed off before a sad sound escaped him, not really a sob, but something close to it.

“And what, Takao?” Midorima asked, getting impatient. He had a feeling he wouldn’t like the answer.

“I have to stay at Rakuzan until someone come pick me up”. He had been right about that feeling.

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. “We will see what we can do about that,” he said.

“But Shin-chan!” The other exclaimed. “I really don’t want to be here! Just the thought of Akashi sends shivers down my spine!” Takao yelled. “You can’t let me stay here forever!”

Midorima said nothing. He just hung up. Somehow he found himself enjoying the fact of making Takao suffer. Maybe this would teach him the lesson to stop doing things like these. But Midorima couldn’t just leave him hanging, his luck for today depended on Takao, and therefore he had to go get his hopeless partner. Even if it meant facing off against Akashi, who sometimes (although Midorima would never admit it) could send shivers down his spine as well.

* * *

 

Midorima couldn’t draw this thing out for too long. He only stayed at school long enough to finish classes and excuse both himself and Takao from practice, much to his teammates’ dismay.

Then he took the rickshaw to the station and boarded the first train to Kyoto. He was lucky that one rolled into the station right after he had bought his ticket and he could board it right away. Maybe fate knew that he was going to get his lucky item and would provide him the best of luck on the way. Fortune was smiling down at him for who knew what reason.

The long ride was still pleasant, even if Midorima knew that something much less pleasant was awaiting him at the end. How would he even do this? Would he just go up and talk to Akashi or would his former captain demand him to do something else?

These questions were still floating around Midorima’s head as he entered Rakuzan high school. He was stopped by a teacher who asked what he came for. When Midorima told that he had come to see Akashi, he was led in right away and given directions to the gym.

Midorima entered the gym slowly. Rakuzan’s team was about to finish practice, or had they already finished? It seemed there were only a few left who were talking.

“How long do you plan on keeping him in there?” one asked.

“As long as it take for his teammates to decide they want him back,” Akashi answered.

“How long do you think it will take for one of them to come get him?” another asked.

“Depends on if Shintarou decides that he can make do without his lucky item for today,” Akashi answered coldly.

“Can he?” the second one asked.

“Doubtfully,” Midorima could hear a smile in Akashi’s voice.

“Hold on, Sei-chan, what if he doesn’t show up, do we have to feed him then?” the first one said.

“No,” Akashi said coldly. “There won’t be a need,”

“I’m not giving up any of my meat, it helps develop muscles,” a third said.

“And your eating habits are disgusting,” the first one said. “But how can you be so sure about that Sei-chan?”

Midorima decided that now was as good a time as any to enter that gym.

“Akashi simply knows me just as well as any other member of the team from Teiko,” he pushed his glasses in place with a taped finger.

“You finally decided to enter, Shintarou,” Akashi said. “He called you, exactly as I predicted,”

“Of course,” Midorima answered. “He relies on me way too much,”

Akashi sent him a dry smile. “If I didn’t know you better I’d say you cared for him. You came here as soon as school had finished,”

Midorima saw no way of denying it so he just avoided answering. “What did he do this time?”

“He was dishonest and disrespectful,” Akashi simply answered, not wanting to get further on the subject.

“He had Sei-chan’s scissors go missing,” one of the Uncrowned Kings said.

“Reo,” Akashi said in a strict tone, causing the other to look at him.

“Gomennasai, Sei-chan,” he said politely before stepping behind his teammates.

“Well,” Akashi looked at Midorima. “I assume you still want him back,” he then turned on his heal and led the way to the back of the gym where Midorima now noticed a door. He followed Akashi in the same pace as the shorter, knowing that the redhead didn’t want to be overtaken by anyone outside game and since there was no need to hurry, he found it better to stay on Akashi’s good side.

Akashi reached the door first and was fumbling with the lock while Midorima walked closer to him from behind and stopped a few steps behind.

A loud click was finally heard after a few minutes and Akashi opened the door. “You’re lucky, Takao Kazunari, someone is here to pick you up,”

Takao peaked out of the door and his face lit up like a lantana when his eyes landed on Midorima.

“Shin-chan!” he exclaimed. He eyed Akashi for a brief second before hurrying up and got himself out of the room as he could stand by Midorima’s side. “I really thought you weren’t coming,”

Akashi smirked. “So typical you, Shintarou,” he said. “Faking that you don’t care when you actually do,”

“I don’t,” Midorima said. “I only care about today’s lucky item,”

Akashi let out one dry laugh. “And there are no other Scorpios at Shuutoku but that one?” he asked.

Midorima snorted and turned on his heel, refusing to continue the conversation. “Let’s go, Takao,” he said.

“You should keep him in a shorter leach,” Mibuchi was so kind to suggest as Midorima and Takao passed him while they were on their way out.

“I am aware,” Midorima said coldly and left the room.

Behind him, Takao sent one last scared look in Akashi’s direction and then ran a few steps to catch up to Midorima. Being alone once with Akashi yesterday had been more than enough for his liking.

* * *

 

On Takao’s request they stopped by the nearest convenience store on their way to the station in Kyoto. Takao needed something to eat and while he was at it, he also grabbed a red bean soup and bought it.

“It’s a thank-you-gift for Shin-chan for saving me,” Takao said with a wide smirk on his face.

Midorima shook his head at the ridiculous line, but accepted the soup nonetheless. It was rare for Takao to buy these for him in the first place.

“I hate to admit it,” Takao said as they boarded the train that was to take them back home. “But I think Akashi was right, you really do care about me Shin-chan,” he said.

“That’s nonsense, Takao,” Midorima said, coldly.

“And I have never taken anything that didn’t belong to me,” Takao said while taking a bite of one of the rice balls he had bought.

Midorima rolled his eyes. He really wasn’t up for this discussion at the moment.

“You don’t appear to be hurt,” he said.

Takao laughed. “You worried about that too Shin-chan? You really are the biggest tsundere I have ever met,” he stated while throwing the rest of the rice ball into his mouth. “It was nothing serious. I’m a bit sore here and there but the only marks are some ugly bruises, and then I was out cold for about 16 hours.

To Midorima it seemed like a bit much, but if someone had punched Takao in the head hard enough, it could be possible. It had probably been the big muscle-guy.

“I tell you, those Uncrowned Kings are no kidding. One punch harder than a rock, the other is just wild like an animal and the third is outright creepy!” Takao threw another rice ball into his face.

Midorima looked out the window to hide the small smile that was about to show on his lips. This caused Takao to stop talking and pay attention to the green haired shooting guard.

“Oh, Shin-chan, are you smiling?” he asked.

Midorima quickly got his face back in place. “Have you ever seen me smile, aho?” He asked it like a rhetorical question.

Takao had to give the matter some thought. “Yeah, Shin-chan’s always smiling on the inside,” he declared.

Again Midorima found himself rolling his eyes. Takao sounded so stupid when he said stuff like that. Not even half of it was true, at least that was what Midorima believed.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Midorima said then.

Takao looked up, half a rice ball in his mouth. “M-what-m?”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Midorima repeated impatiently.

Takao swallowed and then laughed. “Yeah, don’t worry, Shin-chan. I’m done causing trouble. Facing Akashi was more than enough to scare me off,” he stuffed the rest of the rice ball into his face and looked down in the pack. “All empty…” he mumbled.

Midorima sighed. “You better stick around,” he said.

Takao looked up at him with confusion. “Why do you say that all of the sudden?” he asked.

Midorima bit his lower lip. “If you happen to be my lucky item again, I will not want to search Japan for you one more time,”

“I’m amazed, Shin-chan searched the entire Japan to find me?” Takao smirked.

Midorima snorted. “Shut up, Takao,”

Takao didn’t, but at least now all he did was laughing at how much of a tsundere his Shin-chan was. Midorima could only roll his eyes in respond, but despite all this, he was actually happy to have his partner back by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that. With this, we conclude the "Missing" series.   
> I hope this wasn't outright terrible. I did my best, I promise. I kinda wonder... what are your thoughts about this story and the series in general, if you have read all 7 stories that is. It is not often I write something that is intentionally funny and it usually ends up seeming unnatural if I'm aiming for something specific.   
> I'm sorry that I had to let my insecurity shine through in this final note. But from time to time I tend to lose confidence in my own work. I don't think I'm alone in this feeling, sadly.   
> Well, This is useless info too. At least I'm good at giving you that haha  
> I hope you'll read more of my works in the future and if not, then I hope you'll enjoy the ones you'll read of other authors. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
